The present invention relates generally to the field of network data distribution. More specifically, the present invention relates to sharing data in the network.
With image representations evolving rapidly into a viable consumer electronic business, digital photography and objects are emerging to fill the needs of image representation. Images are commonly captured by digital cameras or digital scanners. A typical digital camera captures a picture and stores the captured pictorial information in a digital data format. Also, a conventional digital scanner scans pictures, such as, a color photographic film (e.g., 35 mm), and converts the scanned pictorial information into object data.
When an image is captured and the captured image data is generated, it is often difficult to display the captured image. One conventional approach is to use a personal computer (xe2x80x9cPCxe2x80x9d) to display the images. In this approach, the image data is first transferred to the PC from an image capturing device, such as, a digital camera, and then the PC displays the image according to the image data received. A problem with this approach is that a regular PC may not be able to process the image data without additional software or hardware to reconfigure the PC.
Another commonly employed approach is to use an image-processing machine, such as, a workstation, a mini-computer, or a mainframe. Like the PC, the image data must first be transferred to the image-processing machine, and the image-processing machine, subsequently, displays the image after processing the image data. This approach posts similar problems as a PC that the image-processing machine has to be reconfigured before it is able to process the image data. Also, the image-processing machine is not typically mobile.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a simple frame-like device that is capable of obtaining digital images and other digital objects, capable of displaying those digital images and objects, and capable of sharing those digital images and objects. As will be seen, one embodiment of the present invention provides a portable digital media frame (DMF) that allows objects to be shared across a network.
In one embodiment, a method for sharing an object in a network is disclosed. From a digital media frame (DMF) coupled with a network, the object is selected. A recipient is selected to receive the object. One or more signals are sent to a network server coupled with the network, the one or more signals requesting the network server to share the object with the recipient. From the network server, in response to receiving the one or more signals, the object is identified. The object is then sent to the recipient.
In another embodiment, a data processing system for sharing an object is disclosed. A logic in the DMF is used to initiate a share operation, comprising a logic to select the object displayed on the DMF, and a logic to send information identifying the object to the network server. A logic in the network server is used to process the share operation, comprising a logic to locate the object in the network using the information identifying the object, and a logic to send the object to one or more recipients specified in a share list.
Other features of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description which follows.